existingfandomcom-20200213-history
Community:Simbuilder/Vehicle Simulator
Vehicle Simulator is a game created by Simbuilder on August 10, 2014. It mostly revolves around driving/racing. The game is currently in Beta. For more information check out the Roblox Vehicle Simulator Wiki. Vehicles These are the following vehicles found in the game. Car Manufacturers: Audi, BMW, Bugatti, Chevy, Dodge, Ferrari, Ford, Hummer, Lamborghini, Nissan, Pagani, Tesla, Toyota, Volkswagen Sea Vehicles: Jetski, Speedboat, Yacht Air Vehicles: Stunt Plane, Helicopter Dealerships This is all the dealerships found in-game with cars. A''uto car dealership'' 1970 Dodge Charger Class: Special Money: $100,000 Cayman GT4 Class: Sport Money: $100,000 Chevy Camaro Class: Sport Money: $25,000 Chevy Impala Class: Sedan Money: $5000 Corvette Stingray Class: Sport Money: $50,000 Dodge Ram 3500 Class: Truck Money: $35,000 Hummer Class: SUV Money: $40,000 Lincoln Navigator Class: SUV Money: $50,000 Nissan Skyline R34 Class: Sport Money: $250,000 Toyota Supra Class: Sport Money: $40,000 Volkswagen Beetle Class: Compact Money: $20,000 Supercars Agera R Class: Super Money: $1,600,000 Audi R8 Class: Super Money: $160,000 Bugatti Veyron Class: Super Money: $1,500,000 Ferrari F40 Class: Super Money: $700,000 Ferrari LaFerrari'' '''Class: Super Money: $1,400,000 Lamborghini Huracan Class: Super Money: $200,000 Lamborghini Veneno Class: Super Money: $4M McLaren 650s GT3 Class: Super Money: $350,000 Ford GT 2006 Class: Super Money: $400,000 Ford GT Class: Super Money: $600,000 Dodge Viper GTS Class: Super Money: $100,000 McLaren P1 Class: Super Money: $1,600,000 Mercedes Benz AMG Class: Super Money: $120,000 Nissan GTR Class: Super Money: $100,000 Pagani Zonda R Class: Super Money: $2M Lamborghini Egoista Class: Super Money: $12M Unknown Ford Falcon XB GT coupe 1973 V8 (known as the interceptor) Class: Special Money: N/A (Only available if you played in the Pre-Alpha) Locations Known locations |-|Auto's car dealership= Auto's car dealership This is very common because it is at the spawn, it has purchase-able cars. |-|Airport= Airport This is also very common because it is down at the right street of the auto's car dealership, it has a race track/an unnamed dealership with the "stunt plane" which cost's $400,000 |-|Supercars (Dealership)= Supercars Like the auto's car dealership,it has buy-able cars, however, it also has cars with the class of "Super". They are very fast and their prices can range from 100,000 to 12M. It is located on the other side of the city. |-|Highway race= Highway race This track is large because it goes around the city. The race goes on a highway bridge, its located near the drag race. |-|Drag race= Drag race Located near the "BLOXYWOOD" sign, the drag race is like the airport race, the only difference is that its smaller than the airport race. Workshops |-|Auto's Shop= Auto's Shop This is a popular area because it is down left from the auto's car dealership, the auto shop has many upgrades. |-|Unnamed Airport Workshop= Unnamed Airport Worlshops Located near the airport dealership. This one is the same, however, it is only available to the Stunt Plane. |-|Unnamed Beach Workshop= Unnamed Beach Workshop Like the unnamed airport Workshop, this one is only available to jetski's and the speedboat. Unpopular areas |-|Tesla (Dealership)= Tesla This dealership only has 4 cars, located at the right side of the city. |-|Goodbye (Store)= Goodbye This only has a buyable drone, located near the airport. |-|Race track= Race track Located near the Goodbye store, this track doesn't have that much drivers, it's pretty much like a regular race track. Easter eggs |-|Waterfall= Waterfall If you go inside a tunnel, you can see a doorway, go inside the doorway and a waterfall will be revealed |-|Island= Island If you fly west of the airport (where the cargo bay is) you can see an island ahead, since this can be only reached by the stunt plane, Press F quickly before your plane explodes. This island has an abandoned radio tower, a crashed airplane, and an unsettling ambient sound, there is also some kind of smoke (or gas) that follows you around slowly. This gives you the "Lost" Badge. The smoke is a reference to the "Smoke Monster", a creature of the "Lost" Television Show. The island is also a reference to the same show Because the Stunt plane/The Boeing 777 that appears in the show both crash near the island. |-|Monolith= Monolith If you notice in the sky you can see a huge sphere, use a plane or helicopter to reach the sphere. If you are on the right side, you will see an entrance that leads inside. There inside a rectangle will show on the ground (since you are blocked off by an invisible floor) and which appears to be people entering the rectangle. This is a reference to stanley kubricks "2001: A space odyssey" since the rectangle is the Monolith and the theme song even plays. Gallery sadsadads.PNG|Supercars airport.PNG|Airport napa.PNG|Auto's Car Dealership (entrance) Trivia * Most of the gamepasses cost around 100 ROBUX, however, the "Incognito" gamepass only costs 50 ROBUX. * After the beta release, the game received many players that the game was next to Jailbreak on the front page. * The Interceptor closely resembles the Pursuit Special from Mad Max